


I will burn for you

by duende09



Series: Strip Me Down, Lay Me Bare [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Brothers, Candy Pace, Cinnamon Ackles, J2, Jared's Birthday, Jensen and Lee as brothers, L2, Lapdance, Luke and Jared as brothers, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is an awesome big brother so when Jared turns 21 he takes him to a strip club. When Jared falls for a dancer Luke thinks he's being foolish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will burn for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts), [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/gifts).



> So dollylux sent exaggerated_specificity a picture of Lee in knitwear and it devolved into this fic prompt. I love you ladies and this little fandom <3
> 
> Title taken from the Garbage song #1 Crush (Lee's song in this)

“C’mon Jay! It’s just a strip club, what’s taking you so long?” Luke yelled up the stairs.

Today was Jared’s twenty-first birthday and, being the awesome big brother that he was, Luke was taking the kid out for a few drinks and a lap dance. They were headed to The Connection, a co-ed strip joint downtown. Or they would be if Jared would ever get his skinny ass downstairs. Luke scratched his head through the black knit beanie he wore and considered hollering up the stairs again. Luckily, Jared chose that moment to appear and Luke gave him a quick once over as he bounded down the stairs, all long legs and energy. His shaggy hair was slightly disheveled and damp, as if he had tried to style it but given up. He wore a dark blue button up undone over a white t-shirt and jeans. He looked good and coupled with the dimples in his still young face it was no wonder he had girls throwing themselves at him. Luke wasn’t so sure that Jared was into girls but his brother had never said anything, hence the co-ed strip club. If Luke had his way they’d be going to the all-male joint he frequented from time to time. But today was about Jared not Luke.

“You ready?”

“Yeah, man. Let’s go.” Jared answered with a grin.

Just under twenty minutes later the brothers were seated at a small table and Jared was ordering his first legal beer. It was a Saturday night and the club was fairly busy, the stage where the women were dancing notably more crowded. They were situated in the open space between the two stages and Luke watched Jared take it all in with wide eyes. There was a petite brunette up on stage at the moment and a couple of other girls on the floor. The second stage featured a young blond who looked barely legal. He certainly knew how to work his coltish figure but was a bit young for Luke’s tastes. The waitress came back with their beers and he raised the bottle in toast.

“Happy birthday, Jay. As far as kid brothers go, you’re pretty great.”

Jared laughed and knocked their bottles together before taking a drink.

“Thanks man, I guess as far as older brothers go you’re…”

Luke never found out what he was because Jared’s eyes sort of glazed over, caught on something behind him. He looked behind him to see one of the prettiest boys he’d ever seen, outside of the movies. He was fresh-faced and fit, smooth caramel skin on tempting display. He was currently flirting with a small group of middle-aged women. One of the braver ones held out some bills towards the boy. Instead of taking them the dancer turned around, pushing out a plump, satin covered ass and tossing her a wink over his shoulder. Her friends hooted and hollered while she gingerly tucked them into the waistband. He moved fluidly, dancing seductively for his small but captive audience. Luke turned back around to find Jared just as enthralled as the women. His hazel eyes were transfixed on the dancer, tracking every move with slightly flushed cheeks.

“You alright there, Jay?” He teased.

“Sorry, what?” Jared asked, tearing his eyes away.

Luke shook his head and laughed before nodding toward the dancer.

“Like what you see?”

“He’s beautiful.” Jared answered, blushing as he realized what he had said.

“He is.” Luke answered simply.

He sipped at his beer while Jared watched transfixed as the beautiful dancer finished the lap dance and sashayed off, working that juicy ass to perfection. He disappeared behind a door and Jared blinked dazedly as if released from a spell. He swallowed hard and took a long pull of his beer. Luke watched on amused as Jared obviously tried not to look at the door the dancer had disappeared behind. He actually emerged from a different door a bit later looking fresh and ridiculously attractive for a stripper. Jared hadn’t noticed him yet and Luke chose not to say anything, instead downing the remainder of his beer.

“You need another round?” He asked, standing up.

“Sure.”

Luke headed towards the bar but veered off in the direction he had spotted the dancer. The dancer noticed him approaching and his lips curled into a seductive smile. He was quite pretty up close with freckles sprinkled generously across his nose and cheeks.

“Would you like a dance, sugar?” He asked, swaying his hips to the beat pumping out of the club’s sound system.

“Not me, see that guy over there?”

Luke pointed over to where his brother was, by the looks of it, declining a dance from the brunette who had been on stage earlier.

“Cute, he your boyfriend?”

“Definitely not. Jared’s my little brother and today is his birthday.”

The dancer’s eyebrows lifted as if to say, I should care why. Luke just smiled and pulled three tens out of his wallet, the going rate for a dance, and tucked them into the dancer’s waistband.

“He’s only had eyes for you since we came in.”

“Older brothers need to look out for their kid brothers.” The dancer replied with a wink.

Luke just nodded and watched as he sauntered over to Jared. When his brother looked up and saw him he nearly knocked over his half empty beer. The dancer gently moved it out of the way before bending to whisper something in Jared’s ear. Deciding he didn’t need to watch his brother get a lap dance, even if it promised to be hot as hades, Luke made his way over to the bar.

“Two beers, please.” He ordered, glancing back over to where the dancer was now in Jared’s lap.

“You’re a secure man to let your boyfriend get a dance from Cinnamon.” The bartender commented.

“Cinnamon?”

“Because of the freckles. He’s our most popular dancer.”

“Well, that’s not my boyfriend.” Luke explained.

The bartender just shrugged and walked off to serve someone at the other end of the bar. Luke headed back over just as Cinnamon was leaving. He watched as the freckled dancer leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jared’s blushing cheek.

“Happy birthday, Jared.”

He moved off, cheeks flushed and a small smile on his full lips.

“I’m in love.” Jared murmured.

Luke chuckled and pushed over the beer he had bought for Jared. His brother looked more dazed than before and was sporting an almost dopey smile.

“Take it easy, Jay. He’s a stripper, it’s his job to make you want him.” Luke cautioned.

“No, I know that but this was different.” Jared argued.

“You don’t even know his name. Unless you think his birth certificate says Cinnamon.”

“I don’t care if it does. With an ass like that who cares what his name is.”

“Just be careful Jay.”

Luke had never seen his brother quite so taken with anyone before and he was a little concerned. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Cinnamon was a good guy but it was his job to make people want him. One dance wasn’t enough to get to know the man behind the stripper.

“Ladies and gentlemen, direct your eyes to the stage for the sensual and delicious moves of Candy!” A voice announced across the sound system.

A small cheer went up as the music started and Luke looked over to where the brunette had been dancing earlier. Except the stage was dark and empty. He felt a tingle across his neck and he slowly turned to the other stage.

He was tall and lanky, his expression a mixture of sin and innocence in a way that had Luke immediately half-hard. He had never seen a stripper dance to a song by Garbage before but this boy – Candy – he owned it. He made it dirty and sultry as he mouthed along to the lyrics. His hands trailed down his chest as his hips swivelled. Luke was rooted to the spot, one hand clutching his beer, as he watched Candy move. The dancer’s eyes drifted across the room and met Luke’s. Candy’s lips lifted in a sweet smile that was at odds with the way he was crawling across the stage. Luke had to bite his lip to keep a hungry moan from escaping. He leaned forward as Candy flipped on to his back, spread his legs, and started to thrust shallowly in perfect imitation of what Luke wanted to do to this sweet, pliant young thing. The song came to a slow, pounding end. Candy’s eyes were locked on Luke’s as he mouthed the final ‘I would die for you’, the music fading out.

Luke watched as Cinnamon came out on stage, exchanging a few, secret words before walking over to the stripper pole. He was sure Cinnamon was pure sex on the pole but his eyes were glued to Candy. He watched, barely breathing, as he hopped lightly off the stage. He was already reaching for his wallet, blindly taking out money. He needed to feel that sweet thing in his lap. Wanted to rub up against him while he was begging for Luke to take him home.

“Remember, it’s his job to make you want him.” Jared said in that special, little brother way.

“Shut up.” Luke replied without any heat.

Jared just laughed and stood up to move closer to the stage and Cinnamon on it. There were catcalls and sticky sweet music pouring into the room but Luke only heard, only saw, Candy. The dancer made straight for him, his walk slow and teasing.

“Hey handsome, you want a dance?”

Candy pink lips lifted in a sweet smile that made Luke ache.

“I want everything you’re giving.” Luke answered gruffly.

The dancer’s cheeks flushed, all rosy and innocence and this time Luke didn’t swallow the soft moan. Candy moved closer and Luke could smell him; musky sweat and exotic spice. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath imprinting this exact scent in his memory. In the days to come Luke would call it to mind as he stripped his cock hard and fast. When he opened them again Candy was watching him almost indulgently but his pupils were blown in a way not even the best stripper could fake. Luke held out the bills but Candy made no move to take them, instead he let his eyes fall to the booty shorts he wore. One bill at a time Luke slipped them into the waistband, fingers trailing, lingering over sweat damp skin. He suddenly wished he was paying the thirty dollars in singles for an excuse to keep touching that warm flesh. Candy stood still as he slipped the last bill under his waistband, his eyes locked with Luke’s. Luke just stared at him, drinking in the pale skin flushed a soft pink. He wanted to feel this boy pressed up against him but would also gladly pay to simply look his fill.

It was too easy to picture those lips open on a scream and he wondered if he tasted as sweet as his name suggested. He wanted to taste every inch of that skin, to mark him up so that everyone knew they could look but he belonged to Luke. It was such a strong feeling that it took Luke back a bit, he didn’t even know this boy, had barely exchanged more than five words and he was already half in love. If he were to actually have him it might just destroy him. Candy smirked at him then, as if he knew exactly what Luke was thinking. Luke wouldn’t be surprised if he did, he was sure it was written on his face, his green eyes dark with want.

Candy started to move then. It was slow and easy, a subtle shift of his hips that rolled through his entire body, muscles shifting under the smooth skin. Large, firm hands trailed down Luke’s thighs to grip at his knees, forcing them apart so that Candy could fit in between. He turned around in the trap of Luke’s legs, rolling his body slow and sweet. His hands were tight on Luke’s thighs as he tipped his head back to rest momentarily on Luke’s shoulder. He was splayed out wantonly on Luke’s body, perfect, plush ass rocking into Luke’s rock hard erection. It took every last drop of Luke’s willpower not to rake his hands down all that flushed skin, to not pluck at those nipples until Candy came in a sobbing, shaking mess cock untouched.

Candy undulated against him, soft pleased sounds escaping his throat with each press of his ass to Luke’s crotch. Luke gripped at his seat to keep his hands to himself, wishing they weren’t in the club so he could touch as he pleased. The thrill of not being able to touch made every press of Candy’s body that more erotic though.

“Such a good big brother.” Candy whispered, his head turned so that his lips just barely grazed Luke’s jaw.

“What?” Luke asked, struggling to focus on anything but the feel of him.

“My brother told me you are here for your brother’s birthday. Bought a dance for him and everything.”

“Cinnamon?”

Candy murmured an affirmative before pushing himself off Luke to turn around and face him. His knee slid up between Luke’s, pushing firmly against his trapped dick making him buck unexpectedly. Candy moved smoothly but with speed and before Luke could blink the dancer was straddling his thigh. It was devolving rapidly from a dance into pure, sexual mating but Luke couldn’t care less. Candy rubbed himself against Luke’s thigh, soft needy moans spilling from wet pink lips. He could feel Candy hard and needy through the thin material of the shorts he wore. Their eyes were locked on each other, passion and desire burning as they both panted softly.

“Wanna touch you so bad, dig into that tight hole. Carve a spot out for my cock.”

The words spilled out on a growl and Luke’s cock leaked generously just for the thought of being in that tight heat.

“Split me open, please. I wanna feel you for days, daddy.”

Candy’s voice was breathy and thin with need. He thrust forward hard, grinding down on Luke’s thigh. Luke watched as Candy’s eyes fell closed and his body shuddered. An almost pained moan fell past candy pink lips as he came wet and beautiful against Luke’s thigh. The image he presented falling apart so beautifully was enough to have Luke coming in his jeans for the first time since he was sixteen.

“Fuck, so beautiful.” He gasped.

Candy stilled the occasional tremor still running through his body. He smiled happily and tipped his head to whisper into Luke’s ear.

“We finish at two. You and your brother should come back then.”

He sucked a soft kiss into the delicate skin behind Luke’s ear before standing up. Candy looked absolutely wrecked; face flushed and lips bitten red, not to mention the wet stain at the front of his shorts. Despite having literally just come Luke felt his cock twitch with interest. He knew that regardless of Jared’s decision, come two o’clock he’d be outside waiting for this sinful angel.


End file.
